The House
by KrystalShadow
Summary: The Gang get tricked into buying a house so they all have to spend time in there together cos some wierd guy in a suit locks them in. AND there out of cakes! one of my sceary Parodies, losts of pairings! ENjOY!
1. Problem

A/N:  
  
Becci: You lucky, lucky people, you get to hear oen of my AMAZING parody fics!  
  
Maz: o god no . . .  
  
Becci: What's worng Max? it's funny!!! ^___^  
  
Maz: please don't smile, it scares me . . . and my name isn't Max, it's Maz, that also scares me . . .  
  
Becci: Everything scares you . . .  
  
Maz: no, not everything.  
  
Becci: What nto even EVERYONE in the gang, including Rogue and Jessie being stuck in a house together?  
  
*Maz screams and runs off*  
  
Becci: Yeah, very scarey. Anyway, i don't own YuGiOh, it's not funny nor bloody enough to be mine! so just sit back and enjoy my stipid fic!!!  
  
*screen goes black*  
  
*Maz runs across the screen scremaing*  
  
Becci: What's wrong . . . Are we starting or WHAT?  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1 - Problem  
  
~*~*~  
  
*Rogue and Jessie walk up and watch thier new house*  
  
Rogue: Oh my god Jess, this is going to be so cool!  
  
Jessie: You tell me! *runs up to the porch and higs it*  
  
Rogue: Jessie . . . you can't hug it  
  
Jessie: Why not?  
  
Rogue: it's too big . . .  
  
Jessie: no it's not *stretches arms*  
  
*tumbleweed rolls past*  
  
Rogue: ok, come on then, let's pay for it . . .  
  
Jessie: pay for it? what?  
  
Rogue: Yes, we have to give money to some guy in a suit so that we can live here!  
  
Jessie: we do?  
  
Rogue: *hits her head off a large poll* doh!  
  
Jessie: Oh, well Bakura told me you didn't . . . 'pay' for things  
  
Rogue: how many times do i have to tell you? don't listen to anything Bakura tells you!  
  
Jessie: i thought it was 'don't listen to anything Marik tells you'  
  
Rogue: oh stuff it! don't listen to anything any of them tell you, Especailly not Yami, he'll have you wearing tight leather pants and high heals . . . and he's just a boy . . . *goes into a mad image spree* oh the images!  
  
Jessie: Rogue . . . What the hell are you on about?  
  
Rogue: i don't know . . . C'mon, let's just go in.  
  
*They walk in and find Yugi, Téa, Tristan, Joey, Serenity, Mai, Kaiba, Isis, Bakura, Marik and Mokuba looking at them*  
  
Kaiba: oh holy shit there's more of them . . .  
  
Rogue: Aww. . . have you guys come too wish us 'happy house moving into'?  
  
Téa: talk english women, and no, because this is my house!  
  
Bakura: no it's nto it's mine! i nicked tons of money to pay for this  
  
Marik: oh big wow Mr. Big shot, i had to kill several MP's for this house.  
  
Jessie: i'm proud of you Marik!  
  
Marik: Riiight . . .  
  
Joey: Is there any food here? Where's the food?  
  
Mai: oh, is that all you ever think of, you little mutt!  
  
Joey: This mutt needs food! to keep up his energy!  
  
Yugi: Energy for WHAT?  
  
*Mai and Joey look at them and then slip off into the shadows*  
  
Yugi: Huh i don't get it?  
  
Kaiba: Listen, all you rich wannaBe's this is mine and Isis' and Mokuba's house so push off!  
  
Rogue: Err . . . no it's not. it's my house!  
  
Jessie: *coffs*  
  
Rogue: Yepp, it's all mine . . .  
  
Jessie: *coffs*  
  
*silence tumbleweed rolls past again*  
  
Isis: No it's not honey. My seto payed for this house, so get stuffed!  
  
*Some guy in a suit apears in the door*  
  
Tristan: Who the hell are you?  
  
GuyInASuit: i am a wierd guy in a suit Becci dechided to add to this fic to make it more sensible . . .  
  
Téa: o...k  
  
Marik: ok, now, Mr. Posh, tell these freaks it's my bloody house!  
  
GuyInASuit: actually, Mr. Ishtar, it's all your house . . . houses. I can;t talk english. Anyway, your all gonna share this house . . .  
  
*he walks out and closes the door*  
  
Kaiba: *falls to his knees* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Joey: *comes running in* i knew it! we're out of cakes!  
  
*Everyone falls to their knees*  
  
Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
~*~*~ 


	2. Theres Just One more Thing

A/N:  
  
Becci: Maz, where did you go?  
  
*silence*  
  
Becci: Maz, this ain't funny.  
  
Maz: no cakes . . . cakes . . . *sitting in corner shiverring*  
  
Beci: o...k then . . . *backs away* anyway, hey folks! welcome back to another edition of my very wierd, stupid, getting less funny fan fic!  
  
Maz: you find that funny? locked in a house with no cakes?! your sick!  
  
Zoe: *runs across the screen* i'm gonna get you done i am!  
  
(only my mates would get that . . . )  
  
Becci: Oh, the horror . . . remind me to run, Anyway carry on . . .  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2 - Theres just . . . One more thing  
  
~*~*~  
  
Joey: What are we goign to do? no cakes . . .  
  
Mai: no cakes = no happy nights for Mai  
  
Isis: Nights? i find mornings better . . .  
  
Yugi: Huh?  
  
Isis/Mai: SHUT UP YUGI!  
  
Téa: hey, leave him alone!  
  
*Joey runs out at the start of a fight*  
  
Rogue: c'mon guys, we jus have too work together, and- er . . . oh who am i kidding? WE'RE ALL GONNA' DIE!  
  
Mokuba: seto, she's right, don't let me die in hereeee! *grabs onto seto's leg* i'm too young to die!  
  
Kaiba: Your nto goign to die Mokuba!  
  
Serenity: Has anyone tried opening the door yet and walking out?  
  
*they all look at each other then all run to the door and try to open it but it's locked*  
  
Yugi: ook . . . well, now what?  
  
Joey: *comes running in* there's just one mroe thing guys . . .  
  
Kaiba: what now Mutt?  
  
Joey: there . . . there . . . *bursts out crying* theres onyl one bed!  
  
*everyone looks at each other then starts screaming*  
  
Yami: *comes out* stay calm everyone!  
  
Joey: oh, and another thing . . .  
  
Jessie: What?  
  
Joey: There's a big scarey bird in the other room . . .  
  
Isis: *sighs* what are you on Joey?  
  
Marik: I'll go and kill it!  
  
Jessie: *grabs him* no! it's one of eaths maginificent creatures, all it needs is love and care . . . and maybe some day it, in turn will love you. we must learn to respect god's creatures-  
  
Bakura: *to Marik* you get the knife, i'll get the bag . . .  
  
*Bakura and Marik walk out*  
  
Rogue: but guys, we still don't know what too do!  
  
Mokuba: well, i'm hungry, lets go get some food!  
  
Joey: i like that idea! hey wait- theres just ONE more thing  
  
Everyone: SHUT UP JOEY!  
  
*They all walk into the kitchen where they see Bakura and Marik walking into the bathroom with a bag whisteling*  
  
Jessie: Hmm . . . wonder what thier doing . . . ?  
  
Rogue: close your eyes Jess  
  
*funny noises come from the bathroom*  
  
Bakura: i can't get it out!  
  
Marik: it's got stuck!  
  
Bakura: try and stab it then . . . !  
  
Marik: ow . . . that was my hand . . .  
  
Mokuba: Seto, what's going on?  
  
Kaiba: i'll tell you whne your older . . . *shudders*  
  
Tristan: Hey guys where's all the food?  
  
Téa: *chewing something* i don't know . . . Everyone is a suspect . . .  
  
Rogue: oh Jesus! it's like flippin' big Brother!!!  
  
Jessie: Could Yami please report to the diary room . . .  
  
Yami *slaps his forehead* this is going to be a lonnnng day . . .  
  
~*~*~ 


	3. BLOW IT UP!

A/N:  
  
Becci: *drinking vodka* in this chapter, stuff happens  
  
Maz: wow, really?  
  
Becci: yes  
  
-wind blows.-  
  
Maz: like what?  
  
Becci: dunno' things get blown up  
  
Maz: Why?  
  
Becci: because i feel liek it, and i can do whatever i want *evil laughs*  
  
Maz: *moves away* yess . . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3 - BLOW IT UP!!!  
  
~*~*~  
  
-Jessie walks into the living room were the gang are sat down-  
  
Rogue: What did you find J?  
  
Jessie: Peanut butter, Marmite or a can of mussy peas or some dog food . . .  
  
Joey: OoOoOoO! DOG FOOD! ^____________^  
  
Mai: i'm ashamed . . .  
  
Jessie: *throws the tin of dog food to Joey*  
  
Kaiba: *gets out mobile and calls for a pizza*  
  
Mai: you have a mobile?! well then why don't you just call 999 and get us outta' here!  
  
Kaiba: *shrugs* because i took over the callline for 999 so now no one can get in touch with the emergancy services ^________________________________________________________________________^  
  
Mokuba: Oh seto! yor sooo cool! *worships him*  
  
-outside, the world is on fire and is being taken over by evil monkeys-  
  
Yugi: huh?  
  
All: *anime fall*  
  
Jessie: so, what do you all suggest we do with this mingin' food?  
  
Bakura: BLOW IT UP ^_____^  
  
Tea: and how will that help? we nned a plan  
  
Marik: i like Balura's Plan!!! ^______^  
  
Tea: NONONO!  
  
Yami: Tea your annoying me!!!  
  
Tea: and what'cha gonna' do about it?  
  
Bakura: BLOW HER UP!!!  
  
Marik: ^________^ *throws TNT in Tea's mouth and her head blows off*  
  
Kaiba: that's justice!  
  
Yugi: Violence is wrong . . .  
  
-Tea's head come back to life and starts chaising Marik round the room-  
  
Bakura: BLOW IT UP! BLOW IT UP!  
  
Marik: i can't!  
  
-it chaises him out of the room and Bakura follows-  
  
Rogue: o...k O.O  
  
Jessie: soo...about this food . . .  
  
-Yami is in his bedrom ironing his leather pants and listening to willl Young-  
  
Rogue: i hate that music . . .  
  
Bakura: BLOW IT UP!!!  
  
Rogue: is that your answer for everything?!  
  
Bakura: blwo it up?  
  
Rogue: *rolls her eyes and walks off*  
  
Tristan: Hey Yami, no ofense but that music is crap and gay and you smell!  
  
Serenity: ^_______________________________^  
  
Yami: WHAT?  
  
Tristan: *begs for mercy* it was a dare! i swear! don't kill me!!!  
  
Bakura: BLOW HIM UP!!!  
  
Yami: i'll blow you up in a minute!!!  
  
-Marik runs past being chaised by Tea's head-  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N:  
  
Becci: *wearing nerd glasses* you know Maz, i just thought that this story is pointless  
  
Maz: well, ain't you clever!  
  
Becci: and that chapter was pointless  
  
Maz: you are pointless  
  
Becci: shut up!!! BLOW HER UP!!!  
  
Maz: err . . . Riight . . .  
  
-evil monkeys apear and start setting fire to everything and they are chaised off- 


	4. The Garden War

Becci: *writting something* there! read this Max!  
  
Maz: ok . . . and it's MAZ M-A-Z *takes and reads* . . . That's really good!  
  
Becci: Be honest . . .  
  
Maz: It's the worst thing i ever read in my life!  
  
Becci: HEY! I DIDN'T SAY BE MEAN! *wacks with it*  
  
Maz: AHHH!  
  
*-*-*  
  
Chapter Four - The Garden War  
  
*-*-*  
  
(People are sat around the house bored to death)  
  
Jessie: We should really do something . . .  
  
Mai: Like . . .?  
  
Kaiba: HAVE A WAR!  
  
Isis: Typical . . .  
  
Rogue: No, he's right, we should have a war!  
  
Jessie: HEY WHAT HAPPENED TO THE HIPPIE PARADOX!!!  
  
Mokuba: A large space full of hippies?  
  
Kaiba: *shudders* -_-  
  
Jessie: Ok, shuv it smarty-pants! *pushes Mokuba into a cupboard and locks it*  
  
Joey: Anyway tell me more about this war thing . . .?  
  
Rogue: Well we could go into the garden and have a . . . paintballing war!!!  
  
Serenity: ^_______________________________^  
  
Tristan: But where we get the paintball guns from?  
  
(Yami walks down stairs with tons of paintballing guns)  
  
Yami: Hey guys !!! ^_^ i found this in the attic!  
  
(they all attack him and grab the guns)  
  
Yami: @_@ *Anime fall*  
  
Kaiba: I DELCARE WAR BETWEEN BOYS AND GIRLS!!! TO THE GARDEN!!!  
  
(They all run out to the garden, including Yami)  
  
Mokuba: *knocks on cupboard* Umm . . . guys? . . . BIG BROTHER!!! . . . WAAAA @_@  
  
(In the garden it's boys vs. girls in an intense game of paintball, boys are winning)  
  
Téa: We need a plan!!  
  
Mai: how about we just use you as a shield and run like hell?  
  
Jessie: i like Mai's plan!  
  
(They hold Téa up anjd she gets hit several times while the rest odf the girls blast the boys)  
  
Joey: *eating pizza and shooting* That's not fair!!  
  
Kaiba: did i say dogs could play? GET YOUR BUTT OUTTA HERE!!!  
  
Joey: @_@ *Whimpers*  
  
Isis: DIE YOU COCKY SONS OF BITCHS!!! *shoots and does an evil laugh* MWHAHAHA!  
  
Mai: You tell 'em!!!  
  
Rogue: This isn't as fun as i thought it would be . . .  
  
Jessie: Well i said we should stick to the hippie paradoz . . . BUT NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Rogue: *Anime fall*  
  
(Everyone get's really bored and walks off till only kiaba is left shototing randomly aroudn the garden)  
  
Kaiba: MWHAHAHAHAHA!! I'M THE KING!! *Shoots*  
  
(Back in the house . . .)  
  
Serenity: Has anyone seen Mokuba?  
  
Jessie: No . . . WHY?!  
  
Serenity No reason -_-  
  
Rogue: *whispers to Jessie* Maybe she fancies him . . .  
  
Jessie: *whispers back* No . . . TéA FANCIES HIM!!!  
  
(Téa runs in in a towel)  
  
Téa: Who said my name?  
  
Rogue: Oh . . . No one . . .  
  
Téa: Ok then, well i'm just going to go into this cupboard here and . . . put my towel back!  
  
(She walks into the cupboard Mokuba was in and there's silence . . . for a while)  
  
Mokuba: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*-*-*  
  
Maz: and i say it again, rubbish . . .  
  
Becci: Well i'd like to see you write better!  
  
Maz: You ahve seen me write better . . .  
  
Becci: Is the conversation pointless?  
  
Maz: Yes!! she gets it!!! -_-  
  
Becci: . . .*bangs head off table* 


	5. The Cheese Party Introducing Chris'Dirty...

Becci: I'm running out of ideas really badly . . .  
  
Maz: I never knew you had any. I mean, i'm suprised you even thought of a title . . . *Thinks* Actually, The House is a crappy title . . .  
  
Becci: Shut up, what do you know?  
  
Maz: Alot . . . *looks like she's plotting something*  
  
(Some wierd girl with a scarf enters)  
  
Chris'DirtyCheese: HEY! I'm chris' Dirty Cheese!  
  
(Maz and Becci blink)  
  
Chris'DirtyCheese: *Sigh* . . . Lizz?  
  
Becci: OHHHHHHH! LIZZ! Have you come to give me more ideas?  
  
Chris'DirtyCheese: God, i hope so, this thing is going downhill.  
  
Maz: SEE!  
  
Becci: Shut up!!!  
  
Maz: *sulks* Fine! *goes into the corner to eat hippie cakes*  
  
Chris'DirtyCheese: *shows Becci the scarf* Maybe this can give you some ideas . . .?  
  
Becci: *looks at it and blinks* ^____________^ I KNOW! I'LL WRITE ABOUT CHEESE!  
  
(Maz and Chris'DirtyCheese anime fall)  
  
Chris'DirtyCheese: How the hell did you get cheese from the scarf!  
  
Maz: DON'T QUESTION THE BECCI! -_-  
  
Chris'DirtyCheese: @_@  
  
*-*-*  
  
Chapter Four :: The Cheese Party  
  
*-*-*  
  
*The gang are out in the garden*  
  
Joey: I am soooooo bored, has it been a week yet?  
  
Téa: Hae they forgotten about us? It seems like it's been years!  
  
Mokuba: OH NO! WE'LL BE TRAPPED FOREVER! *grabs Kaiba's leg and cries*  
  
Kaiba: *Shakes him off* God damnit Mokuba! your not going to die!  
  
Jessie: Let's all do something to cheer us up!  
  
Mai: Like what?  
  
Jessie: LET'S EAT HIPPIE CAKES!!!  
  
(Everyone groans)  
  
Kaiba: Not the hippies . . . THE HIPPIES ARE COMING! *starts running around and then shoots himself*  
  
Rogue: (Blinks) O . . . k, anyhoo, LET'S HAVE A CHEESE PARTY!!! ^_____________________________^  
  
Isis: I beg your pardon? What's a cheese party?  
  
Rogue: Where we all dress up as giant blocks of cheese and run around abnging into each other.  
  
Jessie: YEY! LETS BRING HIPPIE CAKES!!  
  
Tristan: *shakes Jessie* THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS HIPPIE CAKES!!!  
  
(Jessie cries and runs off)  
  
Yugi: Huh?  
  
Mai: Oh for . . . come on, let's go get the parteh sorted!  
  
(Eyeryone cheers and walks inside)  
  
Bakura: What, the, hell . . .?  
  
Marik: *Shrugs* shall we go get chininse food?  
  
Bakura: Sounds good to me . . .  
  
(They walk out the back gate to get take-out!)  
  
*Meanwhile, Rogue and Jessie are discussing party plans . . .*  
  
Jessie: *holding check list* Ok, Joey, Serenity and Téa are doing food, Mai and Isis are decorating, Bakura and Marik have gone somewhere, Kaiba shot himself, Tristan and Duke are making cheese block costumes and Yami is organizing the music!  
  
Rogue: Good, that's sorted the- OH MY GOD !!! *Grabs Jessie and Shakes her* YAMI IN CHARGE OF MUSIC! ARE YOU CRAZY?!  
  
Jessie: What!!  
  
Rogue: Do you want ot be listening to . . . WILL YOUNG AND GARETHN GATES AND THE VENGA BOYZ AND . . . AND THE TELETUBBIES GREATEST CLASSICS ALL NIGHT!  
  
Jessie: Oops, i never thought of that . . .  
  
Rogue: *dies*  
  
Jessie: Oh well . . . (walks off looking innocent)  
  
*At the party, everyone is dressed up as bits of cheese and Will Yung is playign in the background, everyone is completely bored and Bakura and Marika re sat in the corner eating Chinise food*  
  
Serenity: I can't move . . .  
  
Isis: Can someone just tell me again why i'm dressed as a block of cheese in a house with people i hate . . .?  
  
Joey: BECAUSE THE WRITTER IS A DEMENTED FREEEEEEEAK!  
  
Yami: Come on everyone! It's Will Young!! ^______________________^  
  
All: SCREAM!!! @_@  
  
Yugi: Huh?  
  
Yami: They don't understand Yugi . . . They will never understand . . .  
  
*Yugi edges away . . .*  
  
Rogue: Who wants cheese!!!  
  
Joey: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *tries to eat it but can't because he is dressed as a giant cheeseball and he can't moove* AHHHHHH! *falls on floor and starts rolling around*  
  
*-*-*  
  
Becci: I had to end it there, before someone got hurt, mainly me!  
  
Chris'DirtyCheese: Youg otta admit that's just freaky . . .  
  
Maz: Yeh!  
  
Becci: Cming from the girl eating hippie cakes in the corner?  
  
Maz: YEH! - Oh wait, that's me -_-  
  
Chris'DirtyCheese: Told you you should have wrote about the scarf, but NOOOOOO!  
  
Becci: Well,c heese, scarf, same thing!  
  
Chris'DirtyCheese: Charf?  
  
Maz: Mmmm Charf . . .  
  
Chris'DirtyCheese & Becci: @_@ 


	6. ATTACK OF THE BADGERS!

Lizz: So, not updated in a while have we?

Becci: And… your point is?

Lizz: Well, all your loyal fans will be getting annoyed!

Becci: Talking of loyal fans… Where's Maz?

(Maz walks in with several bags)

Becci: Maz, where've you been?

Maz: …Why?

Becci: Because you're my loyal fan!! And I need you here?

Maz: Who said I was your loyal fan?

Lizz: -___________- don't look at me!

(Maz and Becky both look at Lizz)

Lizz: WHAT?

Becci: Ok, shut up now, help me think of ideas?

(They hear something)

Lizz: What was that? (Looks around)

Becci: Hmm.. Maybe it's a badger?

Maz: AHHHHH BADGER! (Drops all of her bags and hippie cakes spill out)

Becci: Maz!!! @_______@

(vicious badger jumps out and eats all the hippie cakes and then starts attacking and chasing them)

All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

*^*^*

Chapter Six: ATTACK OF THE BADGERS!!

*^*^*

(Rogue is sat with Jessie on the stairs)

Rogue: The cheese party sucked, I only wanted to cheer people up!

Jessie: Hmm, it cheered me up! ^_^

Rogue: Well, of corse it would cheer you up Jess! Your idea of "a good date" is dressing up as a block of cheese and dancing around madly, DOH!

Jessie: It was… until I met… Marik (sighs)

Rogue: (looks around) Umm, which ones Marik again?

Jessie: (points to Marik) that one! ^-------------------^

Rogue: Oh! You mean the gay one?

Jessie: WH-AT?! He's not gay!

(Jessie runs off)

Rogue: (Sigh) Why are the gay ones always the cutest!

(Yami comes down stairs)

Yami: Did you just say my name?

Rogue: Oops, you heard me say gay…?

Yami: No! cute?! (pulls out a mirror and admires self)

Rogue: O…K, So not ALL the gay ones…

(About an hour later everyone is sat in the living room)

Kaiba: I'm bored, can we play a game?

Isis: Sorry Seto, I don't perform in public!

Serenity: O__________________o

Joey: Block you ears Serenity!

Mai: Block yours Joey!

Téa: No, I like Seto-

Kaiba: Kaiba!

Téa: Kaiba's… idea to play a game ^______^

Yugi: Like what?

Mokuba: How about… Pass the belly fluff?

Bakura: Huh?

Mokuba: Well, we get each others belly fluff in our mouths and pass it around… in our mouths….

Rogue: OK! TOO MUCH IMFO! @_________@

Kaiba: Mokuba, who the hell taught you to play that?!

Marik: Umm… (looks around) …Gotta' go…

(Marik runs off)

(Later, Téa is upstairs writing in diary)

Téa: (reads previous entry) _Wanted to buy an "I love Yugi" T-shirt, but Yami wouldn't let me, threatened to tell Yugi about Yami's …"deal" with Seto, unfortunately he already knew and it back fired! Darn!_

(Serenity turns up out of no where)

Téa: Huh? What the hell are you doing?

Serenity: I'm reading your diary? Is that a crime?

Téa: (rolls eyes) (turns diary over, reads out label) Reading this may bore you to death… hold a minute! I never stuck that on! GRR! TRISTAN!!

(they hear a scraping noise at the window)

Serenity: UH! @_@ What was that?!

Téa: I don't know! Let's go look!

(Téa opens window and pile of angry badgers, doing the badger dance, jump in and eat her alive)

(Lizz appears out of no where)

Lizz: I PRAISE YOU, ALL MIGHTY BADGERS!!! (Bows) We're not worthy!!!

Becci(aside): What the hell.. I didn't write that?!

Serenity: HOLY CRAP! THERE BADGERS! AHHHHHHH!

(Serenity runs off, badger follow her and she leads them into the living room)

Kaiba: HOLY CRAP! WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY!

Isis: There badgers you idiot! 

Kaiba: …Oh

(pause)

Isis: …Run?

Kaiba: …Oh…. OH! 

(Everyone runs away)

Jessie: Wait…! Guys, there not evil! (strokes badger, badger bites her) AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Rogue: (Rolls eyes) Why me..? (runs back, grabs Jessie, runs on again)

(Marik and Bakura lead everyone out of the garden gate, they stand and watch as the house is ripped to shreds by evil badgers :P)

Yami: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Mai: What's your problem? We're finally out!

Yami: (cries) Téa!

All: Oh… YEY!!

Kaiba: We're finally out of that house I'm so happy!

(GuyInASuit appears)

GuyInASuit: I'm afraid to have to tell you this, Mr. Kaiba, but it's not over yet! Becci has decided the story is too short, we will simply find you another house! ^___^

All: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Joey: NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! YOU IDIOT! I HATE YOU BECCI! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO US! YOU BITCH!

*^*^*

Maz: Why you insulting yourself?

Becci: …Uh

Maz: Why you insulting yourself eh? WHY? Why you insulting yourself?

Becci: Please shut up…

Maz: WHY YOU INSULTING YOURSELF? WHY YOU INSULTING YOURSELF?

Becci: ATTACK! (Lots of evil badgers jump out and attack Maz)

Lizz: (takes off earphones) Hey you guys heard the acoustics version of Going under…? ….Uh…. @___@


End file.
